Sensei
Sensei, formerly known as ?????? is a penguin that appeared when the Dojo got destroyed, returning from "a long journey". He used to be seen at the Dojo Exterior, but now he can be found inside the Dojo, sitting on the cushion next to the variable-colour pot. He has the color Gray, which is not currently available to players and appears to be a very old Penguin. He has a small white beard (Possibly he is related to Rockhopper), thick white eyebrows, and a conical straw hat. He was seen digging out the Dojo. He later revealed he would launch a card game for training Ninjas, known as "Card Jitsu". His name was revealed to be "Sensei" a Japanese word for 'teacher', implying he is the ninja trainer. Apparently, he said that came over from far away to return, which means he has been to Club Penguin before. He presently is handing out Starter Cards in the Dojo to players under his arch. He awards penguins colored belts for their progress in the Card Jitsu. Also, once players get a black belt, Sensei can be challenged and if one wins, they become a true Ninja. Sensei will pick the opposite card of what you pick unless you are a black belt. Interview In the Penguin Times Issue #163, the Club Penguin Times interviewed Sensei and Sensei revealed some things about Ninjas and himself. interviews Sensei.]] A Possible Relitave and Sensei.]] Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both have beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to like to explore too. Trivia * Sensei is one of the two only known penguins who has a real beard and real bushy eyebrows. The other one is Rockhopper. * Sensei is the only penguin to have the color gray, which is not available to other penguins. * "Sensei" means teacher in Japanese. * He has every card in Card-Jitsu. * Sensei actually built the Dojo. * Sensei started the Dig Out the Dojo program. * Sensei could possibly be related to Rockhopper, seeing as he has much in common with him. * Sensei was first seen wearing a jacket when he was on the Dojo Exterior amd when he was known as "??????", probably since it was so cold outside in the mountains of Club Penguin. He now resides in the Dojo, and is seen as not wearing a jacket. * Sensei actually ridicules Sanity Penguin everytime someone ask him how to become a Ninja. He quotes his infamous myth. * Sensei usually speaks in haikus, a type of Japanese poetry. The most common form of haikus have three lines, with five syllables in the first line, seven in the second, and five again in the third, and final, line. * Sensei never fully shows his eyes. Gallery Image:Dig_Out_The_Dojo_-_Mystery_Penguin.PNG|Sensei's "Player Card" Image:Maybe_Ninja.PNG|Sensei digging in the snow. Image:Senseipillowlol|Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the Dojo. Image:Sensei_Shocked.jpg|Sensei shocked during a Card-Jitsu match. Image:The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|Sensei during a Card-Jitsu match using a rank 11 card against a player. Image:Sensei_.jpg|Sensei mocking Sanity Penguin's theory of how to become a ninja. Image:Sensei Poses in a Rap Music Position.png|Sensei, posing in a rap position. Image:Sensei Breaks the Fourth Wall.png|Sensei speaks of "other worlds" in a mystical ninja-ish way. Click for more. Category:Ninjas Category:People Category:Secrets Category:Mountains Category:Dojo